


Life, Blood, Memory

by LittleRaven



Category: The Last Unicorn - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Dark Rites, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Temporary Character Death, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Restoring the unicorns tests Amalthea in a different way.
Relationships: Prince Lír/Unicorn | Lady Amalthea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	Life, Blood, Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).



“Let life pay for life,” he said. “Unicorns have healed kings, princes. Now one will die for them.” 

Amalthea did not wish it. She wished, where she never had before; a unicorn did not want, did not lack, did not need companionship to fear losing it. “I am not a unicorn. Do not die for me. Serve me, as you have said you wanted, by living.”

There would be no blood sacrifice tonight. She would become foam, forgetting all she had been and what she had loved, as she had forgotten all she had been upon becoming a human woman. This time the change would be swifter, she hoped. If it had been unbearable then, until she had met Lír, she could only imagine it worse with the loss of him. 

How could she have dreamt of breaking a curse with murder? Innocent blood for innocent blood. Better to die herself. She was already stained with the thought of it. It was good that she no longer wished to be a unicorn again, because no unicorn could choose to murder. If the curse were to break in a moment, all on its own, she doubted she would return to what she had been. 

“It is to serve you that I will do it. Because your task was hard, your trials cruel. I knew it before I ever knew the details, when I saw you. It is to follow in your example. And to give you a reason to remember me. To let me live in your dreams. Does a unicorn dream?”

She could not answer. 

Pure hearts had always drawn unicorns. If Lír was not, there was no such thing, and yet that was not why she saved him from his self-inflicted wound. 

Forgetting, the unicorn found, was behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> With Lír saying it would not matter if Schmendrick had called her a mermaid, I thought of the Hans Christian Andersen story, hence the turning into foam if the curse isn't broken by murder.


End file.
